Sigh
by RedCrystallizer
Summary: "Since when did my smiles are replaced by my sighs?" - No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop sighing. A fanfic based on a Vocaloid song :'Sigh' (Sung by Rin Kagamine)


**One day late…at least I manage to finish this.**

 **Found this song on YouTube and it's amazing! Around 8th I think? I wanted to write something based on a song and started to write this. Two days ago I found this in my files and I quickly finish the last part and done!**

 **Check out the song:**

 **watch?v=-MaP2jmDZkk**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, Iroha(Sasaki)'s 'Sigh' and Suzunosuke illustration (the picture)**

* * *

 **Four years ago...**

 _"Wait for me!" A petite girl with blonde mid-back length hair chased a boy around her age around the garden. Laughs and giggles were heard as the two childhood sweethearts played their favourite game: Tag._

 _"No way! Try to catch up!" The blonde ponytail boy yelled over his shoulder while quickening his pace. The girl giggled and started running faster. But no matter how fast the girl ran, the boy was always ahead of her._

 _But then, the boy mysteriously stopped and just stood there, his hand over his mouth, the other hand was clutching his stomach. A bad feeling started to grow inside her as the girl scrambled to his side._

 _As the girl finally reached him, she realized the boy was coughing furiously, blood leaking through the gaps between his fingers. The boy was wheezing for air between his coughs, the world around him spinning. He was in pain, his body was aching. Especially his chest,_ **it hurts** _._

 _Before the girl could react, the boy fell to the ground, losing his consciousness. The last thing he heard was someone screaming his name._

 _ **"LEN!"**_

* * *

Rin sighed.

Her sighs just wouldn't stop. Rin never knew when, nor why she kept sighing. She had tried but she can't stop. Every minute, she couldn't help herself but sigh. Of course she knew that this is no good, both psychically and mentally, but her sighs just couldn't be stopped.

 _I'm sorry..._

The swing moved slowly as she kicked her legs gently. The rusted part of the metal that connected the swing to the stand was getting old, the swing made a shrill-like noise every time the blonde moved.

That noise... It's like it was mocking her with it's high-pitched noise. Mocking the blonde girl that she can't swap her sighs with happiness. She frowned, her grip on the chains of the swing became tighter as she stopped kicking her legs. She lowered her gaze on her thighs and gave out another sigh.

 _Why have I become like this?_

Rin stood on the very top of the slide, looking up at the sky, which is orange because the sun is setting. She rested her chin on her palm, wind softly caressing her short blonde hair as she sighed again.

How long has it been? When did I started to sigh? Deep in her heart, she knew that this isn't any fun, but she can't control herself and unknowingly sigh again and again. Frowning, Rin bit her lower lip.

 _Since when did my smiles had been replaced by sighs?_

Taking in a deep breath, she let a sigh escape her lips once more.

* * *

 _"Beep—Beep—" The sound of the heart monitor beeping is certainly annoying. The girl knew if the beeping doesn't stop, it means that her best friend is still breathing, still_ _ **alive**_ _in this world with her._

 _"Len-kun..." The girl rubbed his cold hand against her cheek, her usually energetic eyes were replaced with a pair of dull, sad azure eyes. The boy who's sitting on the bed, his back against the wall, gave her a weak smile._

 _"Don't worry...Rinny-chan...Don't...be sad...Please...smile...for me." The boy said with his hoarse voice. He started coughing again at such simple action. The girl used her small hands to rub his back softly, hoping her actions will ease some of his pain. He gave her a small smile in return._

 _A rare disease, that was what mother told her. Mother never went into the details. Every time she asked mother when will her best friend will get better, mother always says "He will be fine sweetie." or "He will get better soon."_

 _She didn't missed the sad smile on her mother's face, or that pity look that flashed in her mother eyes. The scene of the boy's mother sobbing after the incident still lingered in her mind and made her wonder what's going on with her best friend. She knew something wasn't right, but she didn't knew_ _ **what**_ _wasn't right._

 _Well, all she knew that the disease was definitely painful. She looked at her best friend, observing him as he closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. He has_ _lost his appetite due to his illness, therefore getting skinnier and weaker every time she visits him. There were moments where he will wince or groan in pain, or coughing up blood 'till his voice turns hoarse._

 _It's like the disease was draining his life out of him, slowly eating his soul bit by bit. Those painful sounds he makes always pierce her fragile heart like daggers, shattering it into pieces._

 _She doesn't want him looking like this, she doesn't want him to suffer. She wants the_ _ **old**_ _him. The cheerful and fun to be with Len she knew since young._

 _"Hey Len-kun?" she asked softly as the tired boy manages to lay his back back on the bed._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Promise me you'll get well soon and always be by my side?"_

 _The boy opened his eyes and looked at her with a loving gaze, his lips slowly curled into a soft smile._

 _"Sure...I promise..." He replied before drifting into sleep._

* * *

Rin sat on the grass, her fingers gently caressing against the petals of the yellow flower she just plucked. For no reason , she let out a sigh again.

Suddenly, Rin felt something, or _someone_ appeared behind her. Rin turned around and saw an _**angel**_. The angel had the looks of a petite ten year old boy. His honey blonde hair was tied into a small high ponytail, his skin was fair and soft like the skin of a baby and had sapphire eyes like the ocean. A pair of pure white wings sprouted on the back of the figure, **angel wings**.

She had to pinch herself to check if she was dreaming, or _dead_.

"Ouch!" She cried. There's pain so than means she's still alive, breathing and all. It seems that her cute actions made the angel giggle, his laughter was as magical as chimes in the wind.

To be honest, Rin felt this angel is somehow familiar. It's like she had known him for a long time before but she can't put her finger on it.

He smiled kindly and started talking in a slightly sassy way. "I can take away your sighs and exchange them with happiness and smiles." He reached his hand to her, his loving gaze never once left her face "Will you let me to swap your sighs with smiles?" Rin stood still, hesitating for a while before she reached out and grabbed his little hand.

 _She made her wish to him._

The angel did magic tricks, gave her presents, played with her. He even gave her a bouquet of her favourite yellow flowers. He swapped her sighs with happiness, just like he promised. It was pure happiness, a tiny happiness which Rin once forgot.

Her sighs were finally drowned away by her happy smiles, but Rin felt her heart was still missing something, something _**important**_.

As Rin's smile returned, she couldn't help but start thinking of _him_. Someone she once knew, once the source of her happiness, someone she loved. But yet, he was that someone who broke her heart, once the source of her tears. He was someone who she always hoped to be with forever.

Then, a painful memory from her childhood was released from its cage, replaying right in front of her eyes...

* * *

 _The boy lay on the top of the bed, his chest still and his face covered with a thin cloth. Beside him was the girl who always visits him, dressed in black. The beeping sound of the heart monitor had stopped, and the girl wanted to hear that annoying sound so badly. To hear the evidence that showed the boy's heart was still moving, to show he still alive._

 _The girl gently grabbed the boy's cold hand with her warm ones, tears running down her cheeks_ _as she sobbed._

 _"L-Len-kun...wake up...please..." Even though she knew he would never wake up again, she couldn't stop calling his name. "Please Len-kun..."_

 _Shaking, she brought his hand near her mouth and let out a breath of air. She caressed his the back of his hand with her thumbs tenderly. She tried her hardest to warm him up, tried her best to breathe warm air into him._

 _Deep inside her, she knew he had left her for a faraway place. A place where he didn't need to suffer from his disease. Where he won't have to be in a hospital all alone, forbidden to play with her. Freed from being in pain..._

 _"Please don't leave me... You promised, didn't you?"_

 _ **No one replied.**_

* * *

Tears starting streaming down her face as Rin cried at that painful memory, her legs started to shake. The pain and sadness that once locked inside her heart is now overflowing. The blonde fallen to her knees, her petite body shaking violently as she cried out loud.

The angel, Len hugged her from behind. Gently, he whispered into her ear. "Have you remembered Rinny-chan? What you were exhaling were not sighs at all. They were the gentle breaths of tender wind that you were trying to warm me up with."

The angle nuzzled against Rin's neck, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm so sorry for being late, but I have come to return that favour. This shall be the end of your sighs. Now raise your head and look up..."

A gust of wind brushed past Rin as she looked around. realized that angel Len was already gone. His last words still ringing beside her ear.

 _"...and smile for me."_

Rin looked up at the blue sky, wiping away her tears with her hands. For the very first time since that tragic day, her lip curled up as she finally smiled a smile filled with pure happiness.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **I swear, I'll rewrite this someday when I finally improved my English…**

 **Yeah yeah it's kinda different from the original PV but hey, it isn't that bad. Right? *sweatdrops***

 **It's just something to clear my mind with. I'm having writer's block recently. My school's comic club has started and I joined, killing some of my free time.**

 **Anyway, I'm an Asian and Chinese New Year is around the corner so I have to do lots preparation for my school and family. So my time for writing isn't much. I believe won't be active for a while…**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot!**

 **8/5/2016: Finally, I have fulfill my promise and rewrite this one-shot** **. I've corrected some grammar mistakes and changed some scenes. What do you think about the rewritten version?**

 **Feel free to tell me if there's any mistake. I'll correct them when I'm free :)**

 **~Read and Review~**


End file.
